kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Numbuh 9-Film
Numbuh 9-Film is an operative in charge of the filming of the Kids Next Door Nightly News at Sector L. Not much else is known about him. Buddygirl1004's Universe In Buddygirl's universe, his name is Benjamin Daniel Lagoon, or Ben for short. History In the one-shot "Who I am", he was mentioned by Stone in the beginning of the one-shot, who was hoping that Ben wouldn't forget his coffee order. In the one-shot "Papers", he was the main character with Jess. The one-shot introduces Ben and Jess and their obvious crush for the other. It also introduces Jess' OCD and Ben's forgetfulness and ADHDness. In Mocha Lips, he and Jess went to Moondollars to get the coffee order for Sector L so they could do the show. He and Jess shared a moment due to mistletoe. He appears in Kuki Enchanted as a skunk who Kuki names Bradley. He was a victim of Henrieta's spell. When he reverted back to being human, both of his legs were broken. This alludes to him in The Show Must Go On. Relationships Jezebel Jones Ben has a crush on Jess, who likes to playfully pick on him and his forgetfulness, Jess also likes to call him 'Dory' (from Finding Nemo) and when Ben remembers something she likes to say "Congratulations, you remembered something this time." as seen in the one-shot "Papers". Eva Roberts Eva Roberts and Ben are close, Ben is like Eva's little brother despite them only being 5 months apart. Eva always has Ben's back and tries to help him remember his homework. Eva also plays a major role in trying to get him and Jess together. Claudia Cainteoir Ben and Claudia have known each other since forever, their mothers were best friends growing up and they often hung out with each other. Claudia is always teasing Ben about his forgetfulness and often nags him to "just have enough guts to ask Jess out." George Cuthail Ben and George are best friends. Ben was glad when Claudia brought him over to hang with them since he was the only boy. Ben helps George to be more outgoing and that it's okay to just be yourself and not care what other people think. Jack Daniels Jack and Ben are good friends. Jack is constantly trying to give Ben advise on ways to ask out Jess. Stone Summers Stone and Ben are good friends, but when Ben messed up his coffee order Stone got really mad, but later forgave his friend because he couldn't help his forgetfulness. Appearance Ben has bright lapis lazuli eyes and messy vermillion hair. He wears a white shirt with green sleeves that have a picture of a movie camera, showing that he he's Numbuh 9-''Film''. He wears a pair of blue jeans and (when he remembers) a mini notebook Jess gave him for his birthday in which he has to jot down important facts. Personality Ben is a very forgetful boy as stated by Jess in the one-shot "Papers". Ben also hates being called Benny or Benjamin. Ben can very easily get excited but is quick to cover it up. Category:Buddygirl1004's Pages Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Veela Category:Sector L Members